


Here for you

by midsummerxuxi



Series: drabbles for when im in a Mood [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Chan Cries and so did I, Cuddles, Drabble, Gen, Loving Chan Hours, Multi, Other, besties or boyfriends? who knows, cuddles?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 07:01:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18006092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midsummerxuxi/pseuds/midsummerxuxi
Summary: Chan overworks himself, and Woojin comforts him. Not much to it, honestly.





	Here for you

**Author's Note:**

> i'm projecting onto chan,,  
> need a woojin in my life and this is me writing about it.  
> It's also 2am so this is majorly un-beta'd haha

When Woojin walks into the dorm, he can hear sniffling coming from a lump of comforters bundled up in the middle of the living room. He notices that the only shoes at the door belong to none other than his groupmate, Chan. Woojin can probably guess why the younger is upset, but that’s the least of his worries right now. 

 

He toes off his shoes and walks over to the lump, on light feet as to not alarm the other.

 

“knock, knock” 

 

He waits.

 

“come in” 

 

He chuckles, more to himself than for the other to hear. He pulls the cover off the younger and is met with tear stained and red cheeks. Chans lip is quivering, as if at any moment he might start sobbing again. Woojin scoops Chan into his arms and walks the two of them towards Chan and Changbins shared room. All the while, he feels Chan relax into his arms, feels the tension go away as much as it can, notices his cheeks return to their original color. He lays the younger onto his twin sized bed and squishes himself in right next to him. The australian gets the hint and allows the eldest to take up most of the space and then just plops right atop of him. Woojin doesn’t mind at all. He just gathers all the comforters that were previously used and lays them along the two and wraps his arms around the smaller man. He runs his fingers along the blondes sides and watches as his breathing steadies, signalling that he is content. 

 

It is then that Woojin fully looks at Chans face. Without any makeup he can fully see just how tired he is, just how much he’s overworking himself. Under eyes filled with a color as dark a purple as violets at full bloom. Cheekbones sticking out and becoming much more prominent than usual. Skin looking more pale and veins popping out from under skin. Woojin wishes Chan wouldn’t push himself as much as he did. He wishes Chan came to him, or even another member, before he broke down like this. He wishes Chan trusted his bodies natural limits more often and didn’t only take a break from things when he, himself, broke from the imaginary pressures he built around himself after years of not feeling like enough. 

 

“I can hear you thinking inside that big head of yours. Stop worrying so much and just hold me please”

 

Woojin does just that - clears his mind long enough to lure the other to a deep sleep (like he deserves) in less than a couple hours. When Woojin wakes up the next day, Chan is gone. He does leave a note for the eldest to read, just as he does with the younger members. A simple ‘I love you. Thank you - C’

 

They don’t talk about it; None of them ever do. They all just continue being there for him when he breaks. 


End file.
